Tunnel of Love
by shmabs
Summary: What happens when Max and Fang go on "The Tunnel of Love?" Will the romantic atmosphere bring their true feelings to the surface not likely FAX! Probably a one-shot.


'Ello there! This is just a little Faxy one-shot I decided to write 'cause my week has been shitty and I had to spend my ENTIRE SATURDAY CLEANING OUT MY GRANDMA'S ATTIC WHICH WAS FULL OF OLD AND USELESS JUNK!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!! Ok, now that that's out, please review and tell me how it is. Max is probably gonna seem OOC, but whatever. I hope you enjoy Max POV

I.

Am.

In.

Hell.

Ok, well maybe not Hell exactly; that title is reserved for the dreaded School, and if you don't know what I'm talking about then you are WAY behind. But I am definitely not here voluntarily.

Here is called an amusement park. I'm not going to tell you exactly which amusement park because you could be one of the bad guys and if I told you where we are you'd be on us like white on rice.

Anyway, the flock (mainly Nudge and Angel) forced me to come here against my will.

How did they make the Invincible Maximum Ride do something that she doesn't want to do?

Two words.

Bambi eyes.

I think that's all that needs to be said on that subject.

So there we were, standing at the entrance to my own personal hell.

Nudge and Angel had to physically drag me up to the ticket booth and even then, Nudge had to ask for the tickets. The only thing I did was pay.

All the younger kids were, predictably, about to explode with excitement, but Fang and I were twitching like we had turrets. Once we got inside, we split up into groups; Nudge and Angel, Gazzy and Iggy, and guess whom that left?

You got it, Fang and me.

We all agreed to meet up at the food court at 1:30 so we could decide what we wanted to do next.

Before Iggy and Gazzy left, I gave them a serious talk about what the consequences would be if they blew anything up. It involved a lot of threats of physical harm, but I also threw in some stuff that would scar them psychologically. You gotta change it up every now and then. It keeps 'em on their toes.

I walked back to Fang, who had a gleam in his eye.

"What was that last part of the punishment?"

I grinned evilly, "I was going to make Iggy give Gazzy, The Talk."

Fang chuckled. "You are an evil one, aren't you?"

"I try," I said modestly.

We walked around for a while, just talking. At least, I was talking, Fang just nodded and would interject something every once in a while.

It was really…nice.

I mean, I was still feeling really claustrophobic and wanted to fly the HELL out of there, but I hadn't really had a chance to be alone with Fang in what felt like forever. So it was nice to be able to talk to him one-on-one. It was pretty perfect.

But of course, it can never last right? Because that would just be too much to ask for.

When we met up with everyone at the food court Nudge and Angel told us that they wanted to go on the "Tunnel of Love" ride.

Can you say gag?

Because I can, and I almost did.

Poor Gazzy looked almost as bad as I did. He doesn't like girls yet.

Unfortunately, he and Iggy were able to weasel out of it. I don't know how they did it, all I know is that Iggy said really quickly something that sounded like, "I will go on that ride when bombs are no longer fun to make," then he sprinted away, with Gazzy right on his heels. I was about to run after them when I felt a tug on my shirt. Stupidly, I looked down, and immediately regretted it. Those damn Bambi eyes are going to kill me someday. I just sighed and nodded, turning and grabbing Fang by the front of his shirt as he tried to sneak away. I pulled his face close to mine and said desperately; "Don't make me go on this thing alone."

He smirked and nodded.

Wait, why was he smirking?

"I guess you want me to go with you because you loooooove me thiiiiis much," he said while holding his hands out wide.

Mortification heated my face and I dropped his shirt abruptly, turning and grabbing Angel's and Nudge's hands. I heard Fang jogging to keep up with us and I couldn't believe that he was actually coming. He was probably just doing it so he could embarrass me some more.

I stopped hastily and Fang ran into me.

He was closer than I thought.

"Nudge, Angel, go ahead and get in line for the ride, we'll be there in a minute, OK?" They both nodded and ran off to get in line. They were such good kids.

I turned on Fang, and said, rather rudely, "Why do you even want to go on this ride?"

He responded with two words. "I'm curious."

I just raised my eyebrow at him. I highly doubted that Fang wanted to see what was on the inside of this ride.

He grimaced and muttered, "And I don't want you to go alone, because guys might think you're single and hit on you."

"Yeah, but I AM single."

"I know, but I also know how much you hate it when guys hit on you."

Well, he had me there.

"Fine, you can come." I finally said, exasperated.

He smirked and got in line beside me.

Angel and Nudge were up a bit further and they waved back at us, Angel smiling hugely.

I wonder why she was so happy.

She must have read my mind and pointed to me, then to Fang, and made a little heart in the air. I blushed, thankful that Fang was turned the other way.

I mean, of course I love Fang, he's part of the flock and I love all of them.

Angel shook her head, and pursed her lips, like she was about to kiss someone.

Oh God, make her stop.

I looked away, pretending to look at a gift shop.

What if Angel was right?

What if I really did love Fang like that.

We had always had a connection, ever since we were put in the same cage at that shit-hole, the School. I could always count on him to be there for me, no matter what. And even though he annoyed the crap out of me sometimes, he was still my shoulder to cry on, the one that I could pour my heart out to and he would know exactly what to say, even if he didn't say anything.

I remembered both times he had kissed me, how much I had loved it, but I couldn't remember why I had flown away.

That was weird.

I could remember perfectly both times he had kissed me, how right it had felt having his lips against mine, but why I had run away from him was all fuzzy.

I frowned, thinking harder. If I couldn't remember why I had run away, then maybe I wasn't supposed to. Run away that is. I heard someone calling my name, but it was distant, so I ignored it, focusing on my train of thought.

"MAX!" I jumped, startled.

Fang was standing right in front of me, his big dark eyes almost completely obscured by his overlong hair. It made him look…hot.

I shook my head, trying to clear it and looked at him questioningly.

"Boat." He said and pointed to what could only narrowly be called a boat. It was in the shape of two swans, their heads winding around each other's, making a heart. I looked at it in disbelief.

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

He shook his head and opened one the doors in the shape of a wing, holding it open, gesturing for me to get in with his hand.

"Oh what a gentleman you are Fang." I said sarcastically as I gingerly got into the 'boat.' It didn't look like it could hold a turkey sandwich, let alone two people. Fang got in beside me and closed the wing-door. Then we were on our way.

'Romantic' music was playing that made me want to blow chunks. Hearts and flowers and just pink STUFF were everywhere, like a pink bomb had exploded or something.

Honestly, do these people even know what the meaning of romance?

I looked over at Fang and smiled brightly. "Don't you just loooove this ride?"

He grimaced and didn't say anything, so my mind wandered back to my internal debate.

Do I, or do I not love Fang?

That is the question.

It can't be all that hard, can it?

I decided I would make a little chart in my head. Here it is.

_Things I like about Fang__Things I don't like about Fang_

_His silenceum…_

_His hair_

_His smile_

_His body_

_His humor_

_The way we connect _

_on so many different levels_

_His eyes_

_His face_

_The fact that he's always_

_there for me_

_His laugh_

_The way he kisses me_

_The way he looks at _

_me sometimes_

_His wings_

_His strength_

Yep, well I think that was pretty conclusive.

I love Fang.

But how am I going to tell him? More importantly, when am I going to tell him? I couldn't do it now, on a "Tunnel of Love" ride.

Talk about clichés.

I guess I could tell him now, but what if he didn't love me back? What if he had given up on me?

I started to freak out, my breaths coming quicker as I started to have a panic attack.

Wow, I didn't know I could even get this emotional.

Stupid teenage hormones.

"Max." I looked over and saw Fang staring at me, concern obvious on his normally emotionless face.

I don't know if it was the hormones, the fact that I knew that I loved Fang, or the concern on his face that made me do it, but I reached over, grabbed a handful of his hair, and crushed my lips to his, giving him no chance to protest.

At first, he just sat there, probably shocked out of his mind. But after a second, he responded, pushing his lips against mine hard, almost aggressively.

Hey, I didn't mind. It was so good to finally admit to myself that I loved him. Even if Fang didn't love me back, it was OK. Although, with the amount of passion he was kissing me with, I was almost sure that he DID love me.

Oh well, enough thinking.

Back to kissing. ;)

The 'boat' we were in was incredibly small, so I was practically on Fang's lap now, tangling both hands in his hair, making it stick up all over his head. His hands were running up and down my arms, sometimes going around to my back, rubbing between my wings where he knew I liked it. I pulled back a little, just enough to kiss the rest of his face. His nose, his cheek, his neck, anywhere I could reach, my lips were there.

As I inhaled through my nose, I could smell him. He had a unique scent; like woods and birds. It was kind of musty, but in a good way.

This was perfect. Maybe these kinds of rides weren't so bad after all.

Ha, who am I kidding? It was just a coincidence that we were on this ride when I figured out I loved him.

So of course, since I was lost in the moment, I uttered something that I wasn't going to say until we were off this dumb ride.

"I love you, Fang."

He pulled away abruptly, and internally I cursed myself.

_See, he doesn't' love you. He has hormones too so he was obviously only kissing you because-_

"Max? I love you too."

For a second, I couldn't believe it. All the things that I had subconsciously been dreaming about had now come true. I had admitted my true feelings to Fang, Fang loved me back, and we were making out in the "Tunnel of Love" ride. OK, so I hadn't subconsciously been dreaming about kissing Fang in a "Tunnel of Love" ride, but I had been dreaming about making out with him, so that's close enough.

"Really?" I asked him, wanting to make sure that I had heard him right. I was looking at my hands, so he put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up so I was staring right into his fathomless eyes.

He leaned in until I could feel his breath on my lips and he whispered, "Really," and kissed me, very sweetly. It didn't last nearly as long as the other one, but it was just as good.

A girl could really get used to this.

Fang pulled away and smiled at me, then took my hand in his, entwining our fingers together. We just sat in comfortable silence until we reached the end of the ride where Angel and Nudge were waiting for us. Angel looked like she was about to burst with happiness and Nudge was talking nonstop. I was only able to catch "blueberry waffles are like AMAZING," before Nudge turned around and spotted us. I could see her eyes zero in on our hands, which were still connected. I blushed and tried to pull my hand from Fang's grasp, but he just held it even tighter, not willing to let go.

"Fang, come on. Don't do this to me?"

He just smirked and said, "Do what to you?"

I pointed with my free hand to our linked hands, and then gestured towards Nudge and Angel.

"This!"

As I said that, he got an evil glint in his eyes and leaned over me so his lips were mere centimeters from mine. I wanted to lean over so badly and taste him that it was almost impossible for me to stay still.

All I could think was _FANG, FANG, FANG, FANG, FANG, MAKING OUT WITH FANG, FANG, FANG. _

Pretty sad, huh?

"So you don't want me to do this?" Fang asked me, but he gave me no chance to reply before crushing his lips to mine. I know I had just kissed him during the ride, but I felt like someone who had gone years in the desert with no water and had just been given a drink of the coolest sweetest water on Earth. That's how much I loved kissing Fang.

Unfortunately- for me at least- it didn't last all that long. Fang was the one that pulled away this time because I was getting a little too; intimate I guess is the right word. I had jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, tangling my fingers in his hair without even knowing what I was doing.

Oops.

I blushed furiously and glanced toward Angel and Nudge, wanting to see what their reactions were. Nudge was standing there open-mouthed, her eyes wide and she was silent. That wasn't good. I quickly turned to Angel and almost laughed at her expression. It was partly disgusted- I was probably thinking some things subconsciously that she really didn't need to hear- and partly overjoyed. She had been trying to get Fang and me together since FOREVER.

I don't know why we hadn't listened to her before. I guess we're both just too stubborn for our own good.

I looked over my shoulder at Fang, whose normally impassive face was smiling slightly. Not smirking, but smiling.

God I loved it when he smiled. I smiled back at him, and beckoned towards the girls. He nodded and went right up next to me, so close that our shoulders rubbed together as we walked.

Right before we reached Angel and Nudge, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Maximum Ride." And I couldn't help but smile because I knew it was true.

**Awwwwww. Everybody saw awwwwww! YAY for fluff!!!! I'm sorry to all of you who are reading my other story Flock Life, (I haven't been updating as much as I usually do) but I've been having the shittiest week EVER and I just had to write something to get my spirits up, and I was thinking about carnivals the other day and I remembered there was this ride called, "The Tunnel of Love" so I thought, what if Max and Fang went on there????? Plus, I've been having some SERIOUS writers block, so if anyone can think of a good prank Max and Fang could pull on the flock, just tell me in a review or PM me, 'cause I am up shit's creek, without a paddle, and my emergency Jell-o supply has been eaten my the man-eating catfish. Wow, random right. Sorry about that. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!!! :D**


End file.
